Gods of Hiro's
by PuppyBeBad
Summary: Well trying to brake his way into another dimension where everything he's ever seen or heard about is real Hiro Nakamura accidentally creates a localized temporal disturbance shrinking himself down to nine years old. Now he's in the house of a young man named Charles Xavier but not everything is as it seems. Warning Major Crossover, Deage, Spanking
1. Chapter 1

Paradox: Gods of Hiro's (pun intended)

A/N: After discovering a comic drawn by a young Isaac Mendez Hiro attempts to travel to another dimension were everything he's ever seen or heard about is real. Major Crossover, Deage, possibly spanking in later chapters.

I put a lot of work into this crossover universe and everyone is free to use it (I'd actually love to see other people running with this idea). All my crossovers will take place in this universe.

###

The world crumbled beneath their feet as fire rained from the skies. Ash and ruins were all that remained of a once lushious city. A stereotypical armageddon scene usually used by someone incapable of orgininal thought but none the less intimidating for the audience faced with it.

A far too familiar man laid broken on the ground. His bloodied arm the only thing shielding him from the blade cutting through the air. The man clutching the blade was nearly identical to the first. The same round face and slightly plump build. The broken man wore nothing but his own blood and shattered limbs. It looked like he was hugging something closely to his chest but it was impossible to tell from the angle. The other man was dressed in a dark coat and black pants, a sword sheath on his back and a small patch of hair just beneath his lower lip. One's eyes scared and confused with a naive innocence twinkleing within. Well the other's cold and calculating, nearly void of all emotion save one... Rage, boiling rage burned deep within his eyes.

Heigh above in the red sky where large silver letters all capitialuzed and spelling out "Gods of Hiro's"... It would all look alot cooler if it wasn't drawn in crayon.

The cover was safely tacked within a clear plastic sheet. Each of 42 hundred pages was safely held within a sheet and each sheet further protected by a large thick binder to hold them all.

A small boy could be found attached to the binder. Sighing miserably as he strained his eyes to make out words and wishing full heartedly that he had his glasses so it wasn't such a pain in the ass to read.

He was trying his best to sit silently on the large creaky bed. The boy gave one last "huff" before stubbornly deciding to open the comic and reading what he could make out well skimming over the rest.

The first panel depicted a short plumb man, not fat by any means but with a clear belly. He stood in front of a stand in somekind of convention. The vender was rambling about something the boy couldn't make out save for one clear phrase "the first graphic novel ever drawn by Isaac Mendez". The small man quickly grabbed hold of the script hugging it tightly before disappearing without a trace.

The boy yawned as he turned the page once again the childish writing to harsh to make out without his glasses but the pictures told enough of the story themselves.

The man was floating in total blackness as he tightly clutched the comic. The blackness began to suck out his air from his very lungs and freeze flesh. Squeezing his eyes closed as tighly as he could the blackness began to bend around him. The man dreamed of the world he was trying to force himself into. A world where his idiols exist. A world where Superman, Batman, Spock! A world everything he's ever seen, read, or simply heard of in passing was real.

The blackness pulled itself in, surrounding the man completely before bursting out. The man clearly broke through as he collapsed onto solid ground once again. His bones had shattered and his clothes had been destroyed by the force but he made it through the barrier between worlds.

"November 1, 2013" was the caption were he found himself in the same hell that was on the cover. Off in the distance something could be seen and unfortunately could see back. The doppleganer from the cover... The darkly dressed man charged swing his sword only to have the naked man vanish seconds before the blade meet skin

The caption changed to "January 5, 1962" where he dropped on the ground of an elegant hallway in a massive manor. His body slowly appeared to heal... no that wasn't it. He bent the time around him to force his body back to before the wounds had happened but once the wounds had healed his body didn't stop. He continued to age backwards becoming younger and younger. His body began to shrienk before finally a pain scream let out and he was at last able to stop.

A woman, a woman with blue skin and red hair, heard the scream and quickly ran towards it. She found a small naked child uncontious on the floor clutching a binder. No blood or proof the boy was even hurt could be found by the woman as he picked up the boy and carried him to a nearby room.

Putting down the comic the boy allowed his mind to slowly analyze what he had learned.

"Tai pinch" seemed the most reasonable conclusion

"Tai pinch just about covers it" the boy's neck nearly snapped off by the sheer force and speed used to turn his head. A finely dressed man smiled warmly as he stood in the doorway "You got yourself in a good bit of trouble little one" he man continued to smile as he walked over and took a seat on the bed "Mind telling me your name?"

"Nakamura Hiro-san" the boy answered automaticly. It was hardly the first time he randomly popped somewhere and had to explain what was going on.

"Hiro-chan," the boy could help making a face, just because he did something weird and shrunk himself doesn't mean he's a 'chan' "I'm going to take a stab in the dark and say you're Japanese" the boy reluctantly nodded still upset about the 'chan' bit "My name's Saloman but you can call me Doctor Petrelli, everyone does"

"Petrelli?" Hiro carefully examined the man. He did have the same dark hair and brown eyes coupled with strong features "You know Peter Petrelli?"

"I'm afraid not" the man shrugged "Hiro, I'd like to tell you a secret" although his voice was sincere it reeked of the patronizing tone a parent would have for a small child "I have a very special power. I'm an empathic shifter. That means I can turn into anyone one I've ever I touch" Hiro took not of the gloves on the man's hands "but it's more then that. I gain their memories as well. Their talents and skills, everything they ever learned to do I can do... including" he raised his hand and a gorgious pink flame slowly danced in his palm

"I have power to" Hiro admitted, ignoring the tone as best he could "I bend time and space. Teleported here from another dimension"

"Another dimension" The man smiled obviously not believing "How interesting" right? "Did you forget to pack clothes before you left?"

Hiro's face burned pink as he became thankful for the old sleeping gown, then burst into a flaming red at the thought the blue woman must have dressed him.

"I've meet a few interdimensional creatures and none of them were as scary as you" definitely patronizing "you should get some rest" the man signed as he took the comic book from the boy's lap and stood up.

"Wait I need" the boy babbled "you don't understand"

"Relax I'll take care of it but you really should get some sleep it's late"

"That is no mere comic book. It tells the future" Hiro blurted out

"If that's the case then you should let the grownups take a look at it" The man smiled "Sleep" the boy's eyes suddenly drooped as he callapsed on the bed "Good lad" the man sighed turning off the light and then shutting the door.

"Risky," a voice whispered as the man made his way down the hall "pushing him like that"

"He's too tired to reacted" Saloman thought back "We need to keep him that way, besides I needed to get this away from him"

"Cool, isn't it? The secrets of the universe written in crayon"

"Cool... And troubling, down right terrifying" Saloman turned the strangly well refined plastic sheets "He doesn't even know what he did" looking at the page of a ribbing about the fabric of time, mutalating it. Destroying one multiverse in favor of another "We are literally all nothing more then figures in a child's toybox, guess Wade isn't so crazy after all"

"Nope I is a genious!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: if you've read my fic Hogwarts Inner Demons this may all appear very familiar. This chapter is just an explanation of the universe in dream form. If you want to skip it go ahead and move to chapter 3, nothing significance to the plot happens in this chapter.

###

"A great mortal once said 'Magic is just science we don't understand yet' not to disagree with the brilliant Arthur C. Clarke, one of my favorite authors by the way, it is my humble opinion that 'Science is merely magic we mortals claim to comprehend' has a much better ring to it wouldn't you say?" The skinny tooth pick of a man chuckled brushing away a false tear from his golden skin. Not "tanned" or dark but gold as if he was carfted from the most valueble of metals. His flaming red hair was tied back in a ponytail to keep out of those vibrant green eyes. His ears where long and pointed where his body was slender and tall. He was dressed in a black suit with a red turtal neck, a casual yet formal slap to the face for both the arguable fashion trends of the work place. A red cloak with with a black tree sticked into the back, its out all across the fabric, completed the attire.

"Professor Kranix?" One of the girl's raised her hand and all the boys off the class were suddenly paying attention, she was blonde "I thought Altmer were immortal?"

"Caught that did you?" His eyes glittered with pride "Yes Altmer, and all pure blooded elves for that matter, evolved on the plains of purgatory. Making their blood strong enough to withstand the press of time, many would claim. Time merely has no or little meaning in the space between life and death so why should it bother the various creatures that inhabit it?

"I myself am 1/56th Breton, a race of human, she was a ginger believe it or not" he slide a stray brand of red hair behind his ear "Not to say all Bretons are ginger of course, mostly they have brown hair. In an case the weakness of mortality was bread out of my family long ago

"It seems I've stumbled off topic, Regardless it sounds so much better adding 'we' in there. Screw the accurosy of the speaker"

A few of the children snickered at the somewhat naughty word.

"Now stop thinking about my lectures. How am I supposed to steal your lunch money as you sleep if you're actually paying attention to me" He mock scolded. Kranix was obviously one of the more essentric teachers which was probably why everyone loved his class so much. How can anyone who makes a Theory of Magic class fun be sane?

"No my point was outside these walls science is always changing and shifting" a few of the students guarded their wallets as Kranix made his way down the row of desks "there's is always some new theory. Some new fact that's disproved not a hundred years later. We mages are the true scientist of this mortal verse. Vibrating particuals so quickly Peter's desk burst into flames" a boy we was about to pass a note suddenly shreaked as his desk burst into blue flames before extingishing itself not a second later "We convert energy into mass to 'conjure' something as trival as a doll or as complex as a tank. We manipulate barriers between space and time to summom a demon to fight by our side.

"F.Y.I people don't like to be ripped from their homes, beast of purgatory or not, so never be foolish enough to try to summon something you're not strong enough to handle in case it decides you look tastier then whatever you planned to sick it on

"We understand that this world is an illusion of our own creation. That thought holds far more power then that of an atomic bomb. To understand the science behind magic we surpass any limitations we place onto ourselves. By doing so, by definition, we become gods. Now if only it was as easy as it sounds

"Who can tell me the four major realms of exsistance?" A series of hands went up forcing the elf to scowl "damnit you're still listening to me! I swear kids these days never do as they're told. You" he pointed randomly at one of the children "you talk for I awhile"

The boy smiled and said "There are 4 major realms in all of exsistance: Reikai, Purgatory, the Mortalverse, and the Digitailverse. They all overlap eachother with Reikai being the center of the four"

"Good but what are they?" Kranix

"hum, the mortalverse is the one and only multiverse where every descition made by very living thing branches off another paralle reality"

"and how many lifeforms exsist in that multiverse?"

"I... I don't know"

"Exactly!" The elf suddenly exclaimed causing a few of his students to jump "You don't know. No one knows. The number of sentient species is virtually limitless let alone all the little critters running about! What is the most common species within this realm?"

"Humans"

"what does this have to do with Magic Theory?" A girl scuffed

"Oh I don't know" the elf shrugged "only that the first bread of humanity ever to evolve intertwined technology and magic to the point they ascended into omniscient thereby providing the truest of examples to my earlier point I haven't the foggiest idea what it has to do with this class. Anyway moving on, why is humanity the most common species of this realm?"

The now blushing girl answered "because each time the ancient humans went to another galaxy they created a replica of their solar system as a familiar foothold. A few million years after they ascended humanity evolved again on each of the Earth replicas within those systems"

"Now THAT has nothing to do with this class, still cool all the same. Now to something more relevant" the elf clapped his hands together smiling widely "where is the realm these ascended beings reside, uhmmmmm Matt?"

"Spirit world err I mean Reikai"

"Both are correct. Names are such meaningless things. It's foolish to assume anything as only one. Different cultures call it different things: Heaven, the underverse. It makes no difference what you call it as long as you know what it is. So what is it?"

"Where... It's where all mortal souls of the multiverse go when they die. I've... I've heard that if a person shares a thought, just one, with every counterpart in the multiverse he ascends into Omniscient... all his counterparts became one being"

"There are lots of rumors on how it happens and only they know how to do it" the elf shrugged "but good thinking. Now as you said it's where MORTAL souls go. The ascended do not much apprecaite us immortals of purgatory. Just because we cannot die of old age doesn't mean we cannot die. We are left to our own devices upon our death. Generally we are either captured or eaten by some unspeakable big bad, our souls destroyed so they may increase their power, but many know the secret to reincarnation. Unlike mortals we keep our memories. Death doesn't mean the same thing to us as to you"

"Now what about purgatory, big scary purgatory. It is the realm of dreams. The gates of hell. Makai, demon world, the Fade. It is were many, if not most, of the 'gods' worshipped by mortals reside: Asgardians, Olympians, the Egyptian deities all beings of purgatory. To tell the truth demons are no better or worse then any other species. Good and bad like us all. They just get a bad rap...

"Purgatory is not like the mortalverse. There is no space, no emptiness. It is land and oceans, forest and mountains, plains but mostly deserts... barren with such limited resources all around... and what mimics sky. The clouds don't move. Oh they shift and turn, constintly altering their shape, but they stay set in one place never moving across the eternally red sky. These 'clouds' are nothing more then gas pockets, mostly toxic, that produce light. No space means no stars so these clouds take their place in a sense. Floating islands coexsist with the clouds. My people, and elves of all kinds, live on one of these floating islands... It's far bigger then four of your worlds with less then half the population. On the ground below... Beneath the surface is what you'd call Hell. Fire and brimstone, sulfur and ash. It's not a place of damnation... just a place. A horrible place filled with screaming and the most sadistic creatures you'd ever meet... Sorry it appears I've run off topic"

The elf turned his eyes at his students. Small children barely nine years old hanging on his every word "Purgatory is the land of dreams. You all see it as you sleep but it's not a place you'd want your contious mind to wander. This verse is far more pleasent. Many mages draw on the energies of purgatory, a risky bussness but one cannot argue with the results"

"Did you just tell to practice blood magic" one of the girls gasped

"No I told you planer magic is risky yet benefital. I'm not going to lie and claim it evil. No magic is inherently evil to claim it so is to bread ignorance. Blood Magic and Planer Magic may go hand in hand but they are hardly the same thing. Blood magic was invented by 'none magical' humans. Everything has magic flowing within them but the mind is what needs to be evolved enough to use it. Blood magic takes the power directly from the source allowing anyone with a lesser mind to preform spells. Planar magic drows on the power of the universe, which verse it doesn't specify. In fact many mages today practise this from of magic, the powers of spirit world at their disposal, but for some reason it's cosidered bad to draw on the powers of putgatory. I honestly don't know why, it's just as dangerious truth be told"

"The Digitailverse was an example of planar magic. It was actually created by the Athenians of EarthReplica82. Those Athenians seem to have such interesting ends no matter what world they evolve to. These ones digitized themselves in the pursuit of immortality. Humans think of such fun ways to step beyond their station. They created seven items, seven Millennium items, that were used to anchor this digitail realm drawing on the energies of purgatory to do it. Magic and technology work so beautifully together don't they. This Earth Replica overlaps with one of the clouds of purgatory. The humans, not knowing what it was, dubbed it the Shadow Realm. Foolish thinking one little cloud was the end of an entire universe even if that cloud was the size of a solar system, foolish"

(A/N: EarthReplica82 is a mixture of Yu-Gi-Oh, Digimon, and Pokemon. I'm thinking of doing another fic off this)

"Anyway, eventually this world evolved into itself and although the anchors are still inplace they are hardly needed anymore"

"So they created an entire universe?" One of the kids, not sure which one, asked

"That is the kind of power you can achieve with the proper understanding.

"Unfortunately, Magic is a fickle mistress" Professor Kranix shrugged walking back to his desk and taking a seat "it's true that it's your brain that allows you to manipulate it but it infects every part of you. Your chakra paths intertwine with your organs and vains, in particular your vains. The extent of this infection is NOT dependent on your ability to manipulate it. A man with a mind far to primative to utalize his magic could potentally be the most powerful being in exsistance.

"This is why blood magic is feared! To tap directly into your blood, your magic, is to unleash the full extent of it's wrath. This is why demons are feared because their blood not only grants full access to this power without the sacrifies of self inflicted wounds but actually enhances their chakra paths. This allows them to run faster, fight harder, push their body far beyond the limitations of flesh. A demon's physical appearance and muscles have NOTHING to do with their power, only the blood matters. A demon that takes the time to actually study magic is a fightening thing to encounter. Pray to the gods you never make the mistake of pissing one off.

"Demons are immune to genetic defects, because of this inbreading not only preserves their genes but improves them, enhances them through evolution. It was actually this that gave human nobility the horrificly wrong idea that this should work for them. Human blood is not strong enough to withstand it. Elven blood isn't strong enough! Celestals and the gods themselves are the only other creatures in existance that are cabable of benifiting through imbreading. For this reason it is believed that they share a common ancestry, possibly the origanal Titans.

"The blood also plays an important part in the demons' mating ritual. Gender isn't the desiding factor. They don't classify the arrangement in terms of husband and wife but dominate and submissive. You see the dominate mate produce a powerful venom from their fangs which, although toxic to most lifeforms and lethal to mortals, actually enhances the blood of their demonic intended. The venom mixes with the blood of said intended, magically binding them well the scent screams 'mine' to all other demons. Submissive demons expierence 'heats' and secrete powerful pheromones to attract potential mates. However these heats are actually quite painful for them and happen once a month. As I said being male or female does not factor in what makes one a dominate and submissive mate. No one knows but it appears to be ramdom. Of course demons would claim it's because submissives are weak and need protection but I have met submissive demons cabable of leveling entire cities so that puts a bit of a hole in their theory. It's more cultural then scientific"

"I just rambled on about completely irrevent facts again didn't I?" That only got a few shrugges but no verbal answer "so helpful. Just keep in mind their may be no method to my madness but there is always purpose"

"Let's see where was I" the elf tapped his chin with a boney finger "Who cares we're moving on to frequency. Your magical frequency is dependent on two major factors, the brain and the blood. A human's magical frequency is different then an elf's and far different then a demon's but it's still cabable of preforming the same task. Magic styles (wands, incantations, raw energy, hand signs, movements) have nothing to do with frequency. If you are cabable of preforming magic you can use any and all styles but it is my advice that you only focus on one. Mortals live such short lives and if you tried to master more then one style you wouldn't be very good at any of it.

"An oddity which you might find intetesting is that half mortals (as in Demi-gods, half-elves- and bears oh my!) Have a truly bizarre frequencey, they have two in their bodies.

"There are all kinds of half mortals but since we already rambled a good bit about demons let's stay on task shell we? Hanyou, or half demons, are amazing. They are born with two separeant chakra paths running through their body which enable them to alter the frequency of their spells. Unfortunatly most hanyou are uneducated in the art of magic and never learn to utaluze this ability. They are veiwed mostly as pest to demons and monsters to mortals so most of them never reach puberty. Those that do die a slow and painful death.

"It's fascinating really. A hanyou's demon blood is what allows them to live for hundreds of years, their body aging at a slow crawl, but once they finially do hit puberty that same blood grows inraged. Their human half cannot survive the boiling heat or the immedaite physical changes into adulthood which all demons go through. The human blood dies and the demon blood isn't stronge enough to sustain itself without it. The only way the demon blood could survive is if it's mixed with the venom of a domiant demon. Effectively this means this form of half demon are not cabable of living without a mate. Only Hanyou from pure or powerful bloodlines are cabably so surviving without the assistance of a mate"

"These hanyou are where sleepers come from. Humans with demon ancestry laying dormant within them, only to be awaken when they become powerful enough to unleash it. As they must prove themselves worthy of their demonic bloodline these half demons are widely accepted by their full blooded kin"

"It seems we've run out of time. Homework is a three foot draft on why homework is stupid, class dismissed" just as he voiced the last words the school bell rang, as if obeying his instructions.

Collecting his books Hiro stood up following his fellow classmates out. Next class, ironically enough, was physics.

"Excuse me?" Hiro turned around to find a young man standing in... Where did the walls go?

Hiro was standing on a marble floor but the walls and celling where gone. Red clouds surrounded him... And the man... He was there to but no one else.

The man was young, in his mid to late 20s at most, with dark brown hair and light blue eyes

"Don't be affraid Hiro" the man spoke but his lips didn't move "I'm here to help you" he held out his hand

###

A/N:

All my crossovers will take place in the same universe but different worlds. Most of this stuff will NOT make an appearance in this story but it is part of a much bigger picture you should be aware of. I put alot of thought into it and if anyone wants to use it feel free. I call my universe "Elven Philosophy" and would appreciate it if you labeled it as such in the summery if used.

Finer Points:

• The ancients from Stargate created entire replicas of their solar system in each new galaxy they visited. Millions of years after they ascended humanity evolved again on each of these worlds.

• As in Battle Star Galactica the humans follow an exact repeating pattern. Everything from the name of the cities to the people is almost identical unless interferance from interdimensional (demons and alike) or alien lifeforms. Because of this the ascended study humans and use them as a comparison for all mortal life. They don't like when outside influences interfere.

The planet in the Alteran home galaxy is not a copy but the original. The Earth in the Milky Way galaxy is the copy. The Replicas are all in one universe, not a multiverse (though those exist to). They are exact replicas to the last detail and under those conditions humanity proves we are not snow flakes. That is what the ascended find so fascinating. If left to our own devices and under the same conditions we will do the exact same thing. "All of this has happened before, and it will all happen again"

Alien interferance is sometimes seen as an opportunity for furthur study (as long as there are control groups that never make first contact) but the immortals of purgatory are just seen as a nuisance since they aren't even meant to be on the same plane of existance.

Elves and 'gods' can be moved back to purgatory without much fuss but Demons are very territory. If they claim something (even if it's in another dimension) they're keeping it, their coming back to it, and they could care less what omnipotent beings like the Ancients or the Q think about it. Hanyou, half elves, and demigods are the most hated creatures by the ascended because technically they are meant to be in the mortalverse (Demomic possestion falls under that same rule) but their influance alters human development. Merely existing can change how the world was meant to play out. Destiny takes a back seat.

The solar system of this Earth replica is corrupted, there was something wrong with the design which causes humanity to evolve a different way (which is way mutants and other superhumans exist)


	3. Chapter 3

Hiro stirred only slightly but enough to prove he was leaving the land of dreams. To be honest he didn't know if he should be angery with the far too few hours or not. Something about his dreams felt... different, almost wrong. As if he'd been in an actual place far from his mind but just outside of it.

Hiro blinked and messaged his eyes but the world remained as fuzzy as ever without his glasses. It made reading nearly impossible but beyound that he could make out the world just fine. It was just fuzzy. There was a blue blurr nearby laying out clothes. A woman with red hair and blue skin.

"Finially up sleepy head" her voice echod in her throat, each echo holding a different pitch as if it hadn't desided what it should sound like "We were getting worried about you" her evened out into a young woman's as she straited over and sat on the bed next to him "You've been asleep for the last three days straight"

"Ne?" Said Hiro to the blue blur dressed in an eligant white dress.

"You must be hungry, how's breakfast sound?"

"Mystique" Hiro whispered

"How..." She stared but then switched tactics "That's my super secret spy name" she smiled "I am the manifestation of mystery, Anyway" she said pulling out a pair of glasses "here Charles said you might need these"

"Charles?" Hiro blinked sliding on the lences, somehow just his perscribtion "Xavier Charles-Sensei! He's here!"

"Well this IS his house" she smiled

"I'm in the Xavier Institute!" Hiro shrieked jumping out of the bed and nearly falling right on his face if a pair of blue hands hadn't caught him and brought him back.

"Woh there. I'm not sure how things in your world work but here gravities can be a pain"

"You know I'm from another world?" Hiro's eyes popped open

"Charles' cool like that"

"Xavier read my mind" Hiro whispered but before Raven had a chance to defend the action the boy lept up into the air cheering "Hai!" Then bouncing up and down "Xavier-Sensei read MY mind, MINE! Wait til Ando-san hears about this!"

"Alright, calm down, breakfast remember?" She smiled. The kid certainly didn't seem like an all powerful entity, and definatly not 32, but Charles said the boy had a class 5 mutation. The first he'd ever encountered. Both Erik and Charles had level 4 mutations. Erik once boasted that he could kill an entire army with a paper clip. So just what could this little guy do?

"First I'm got you some clothes and the shower's just down the hall"

The boy nodded crawling out of bed. An impressive feat given his little legs and how tall the massive bed was. Raven made a mental note to have a talk with Charles about that. The man tended to over look things like that.

The boy grabbed the laid out clothes then looked around nerviously before dashing to the closet and sealing himself in. Raven couldn't help shaking her at the boy's antics.

"Will I get to meet Xavier?" Hiro asked from the closet door. His face burning as he slipped on a pair of Dr. Manhattan briefs. A shower didn't seem all that important at the moment, not when Xavier was waiting to meet him.

"He's having breafast with the students right now"

"Cyclops? Jean?" Hiro perked now pulling on embarrasingly short shorts and a poloshirt

"Who?" Was the response that immedaitely made the boys face fall. He needed to be more careful with blurting stuff out. Can never really tell what time period this is so his favorite heroes might not even be born yet.

"What year is it?" Hiro asked stepping out of the closet fully dressed.

"1962" she answered automaticly not even phased by the question, he was a dimention hoping time traveler after all.

"Waffles?" justed seemed the next logical thing to ask.

###

Hiro tried to move in a way that didn't make him appear like an ackward child but his tiny limps just wouldn't respond the same way as an adult's.

He approached the smaller table with as much dignity as he could muster. There were two tables in the massive dinning area. One the roughly the same as Hiro's parents', the one they used for fancy dinner parties that could hold about 50 people, and a long normalish on at the head of the room that held about 8. They looked a little like a gaint "T" the way they were set up.

"Ah Mr. Nakamura" a young man with brown hair and blue eyes smiled. The man from the dream, Xavier. Hiro scrambled to get in the seat infront of the man "Glad you could join us" he spoke with a clear British accent "Thank you for fetching him Raven"

Raven simply nodded and too her own seat next to a tall man appearing to be in his 30s. He had dark hair and similiar blue eyes. He was slender like the other man but well muscled were the younger man appeared almost scrawny.

"I'm Charled Xavier" the scrawny man smiled. Proving all the xmen Hiro loved couldn't have been born yet. They were in their 30 when he was like 80 something. No way they could be around now.

"This is my good friend Erik Lehnsherr" he motioned towards his right at the older man "My brother Cain Marko" he pointed to the man sitting at his left. A large man far taller then even Erik with ribbling muscles. The Juggernaut sitting contently at his step brother's side. Perhaps this universe was better off then the comics. Erik and Charles were once good friends but Cain never liked Charles. The first clear cut difference.

"And hopefully not the last" Charles smiled and Hiro could feel his heart swell. Xavier just read his mind again! And he was contious this time! "and you've aready met our sister Raven"

"Konnichiwa" Hiro greated ackwardly waving at everyone "Where's Dr. Petrelli?"

Erik and Charles shared a look before turning back to answer "His work keeps him preoccuped" Charles cryptically informed "He spends a great deal of time away but he's son Arthur is here"

"Arthur? Arthur Petrelli?" Hiro snapped to attention as the realization hit him. Saloman was Peter's grandfather! That much was clear now, making Arhtur... There were only a handful of students joking and laughing at the longer and far emptier table but the time traveler couldn't make out which of these children was the monster that nearly destroyed the world.

"Hiro" Xavier's voice forced the small boy eyes back to his own table "This is a very different word. Here Arthur is a boy studying to be a genetisis. What ever disagreements you had with his counterpart have nothing to do with him. Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes" Hiro mumbled biting his bottom lip. The light scolding making him feel like the child he looked like.

"Good lad, now how about some waffles?"

###

_ Erik was sitting at the bar drinking a glass of German beer, the finest beer. A boy about 17 straighted his steps and parked himself beside him._

_ "Give me a beer" the boy ordered the bartender and amazingly the man did as instructed_

_ "how old are you?" The man asked only after handing the boy a glass_

_ "You don't care" The boy smiled and the man simply walked away_

_ "Charles" the boy turned his smile onto Erik "Charles Xavier"_

_ "Isn't it a school night"_

_ "It's a Thursday Mr. Lehnsherr, that's practically a Friday"_

_ "How do you know my name?"_

_ "You have your tricks" suddenly the bar was silent as everyone but the two of them froze in place, beer poring down many a man's shirt "I have mine"_

He'd been such a cocky brat back when he first meet Erik. Charles sighed running his finger over the picture of the metal wizard with Raven. Cain was in the background playing the piano. His father insisted on the lessons. Charles was smiling next to the Christmas tree secretly wishing his telepathy could expand to include presents. Saloman was shaking his head at the childish thoughts. The 1950 Christmas party. Charles' first Christmas after the death of his parents.

Truthfully back then it hadn't mattered. Charles had been toying with their minds so much they stopped being people long before they died. It's how he got them to adopt Raven.

When he wanted to stay up late, go to a party, or have some ridiculous toy there was no arguement and no answer that differed from an "okay son"

Power corrupts, Charles suffered through that lesson at a young age when he became a tyrant over his own parents. In truth even know he morned only the idea of them as there was nothing else to have after what he'd done.

The Petrellis had been a old friend of the Xaviers for centeries, both coming from an English background and being drowned in old money, so it wasn't seen as odd when Saloman took him in. Saloman was a real parent, not necessarily a good one but a real one. Charles wasn't cabably of ordering the man to do whatever he wanted. Saloman was far too powerful for that.

Saloman had been the one to start gathering abandoned mutant children. He started what Hiro thought of as the Xavier Institution.

That kid... It was far too bizarre to think he came from a world where everything Xavier knew only exsisted in comic books. Was it possible that the people who made those comics, at least the orignial writers, saw a world in which they exsisted much like this Isaac Mendez who could paint the future from Hiro's reality. No the worlds were far too different from the comics the time traveler read as a child.

Xavier had to dig deep within the boy's mind to get him out of that coma. He knew everything that the man child knew. The man was innocent and naive and one of the most powerful beings in exsistance, but what was it Saloman feared? What was in the comic that Saloman risked sneaking back here?

He was a terrorist for crying out load! What could he possibly gain by doing this? How could he have known about the kid and why He didn't he take his power?

The last question was the only one that could be answered. He couldn't. Xavier could see why. Saloman's ability depended on him absorbing DNA something that just couldn't be done with the "master of time and space".

Xavier had tried to take a blood sample from the boy to make sure there wasn't anything physically wrong with him but... the blood vanished before it even entered the syringe. It just stopped exsisting. The boy's body was frozen in time. Never bleeding, becoming injured, maybe even aging, the boy didn't even need to sleep or eat he just could if he wanted to. For all intensive purposes the kid shouldn't exsist, like he was a void in the fabric of time in the shape of a child. A void made of solid consciousness? By its definition the contradiction oddly fit the boy's exsistance.

Was it fear that caused Saloman to lock this deity inside his own mind? Saloman fearing such a powerful creature that could rip its way through the very fabric of reality... If it was anyone else Charles might just be willing to accept that as the answer.

###

Hiro laid on the huge creeky bed tousing the ball Mystique had given him into the air and limply catching it only to let it leap towards the celling once again in a seemingly endless routine.

Breakfast had been pretty ordinary, which was odd seeing as Hiro was in the company of one of his idiols but the scolding had made him too embarrassed to yammer on and beg for autographs. He really should have know better. In the DC comic universe there were tons of alternate realities. Dr. Manhattan was from one of them. There were even some universes where Lex Luther was a hero! In the alternate Marvel Universes Beast was a villain! It wasn't right to assume someone in another universe was a villian just because one of his counter parts was.

Hiro sighed catching the ball one last time before sitting up. He placed the ball on the nightstand before crawling out of bed. Everything looked and felt so big now, like he was in a world made for giants. It was hard to imagine he'd actually created a localized time destortion in order to save himself. Looking down at his small hands he couldn't help feeling awed by himself.

He needed to figure out how he did it. Try to reverse it to re-age himself... But that wasn't the most important thing right now. Here he was in another universe and he was just standing in a room staring at his hands.

Mind made up he martched out of the room to explore the grand manner that was the Xavier Institution. His heart swelling at the thought.

It was like a castle, hundreds of rooms most of them empty of occupants. That wasn't the interesting. He found it, the underground buncher. The place were Xavier kept the Danger room and Cerebro... Only they weren't their. It seemed Xavier hadn't invented them yet. Then bunker was with tones of empty rooms. Hiro poked his head into each one until he finally found something.

A boy of around 15 was standing in front of a table working on what appeared to be a jet engine. He had dark tanned skin and long black hair. His arm morphed into some kind of metal... It looked like a giant futuristic swiss army knife. Dozens of long metal fingers, some with sissors and screw drivers or drills, skidded over the engine working vigorously.

"Forge" Hiro's eyes bugged open

The boy suddenly stopped and looked over his shoulder "The new kid right? Can I help you with something?"

"N-no I-I was just looking around" Hiro stammered

"Cool, then maybe you could help me" Forge smiled "I'm nearly done here you mind finding Hank for me and tell him I need him to carry this thing. Just walk straight, his in the hanger bay"

Hiro could only nod and walked off to find... Hank? Hank McCoy! His short legs suddenly burst into action running down the hall nearly slamming to the hanger door.

He stopped short and stared up at the massive jet. It looked nearly finished. He was actually standing in front of the X-jet. He suddely leaped back with a shriek as a huge slab of metal just barely missed him.

"By Halking's Chair are you okay!" A boy jumped down from the wing and ran over. He was tall and scrawney with thick horned rim glasses. His feet were bare and showed themselves to be more like hands with long fingers "I'm so sorry I didn't know anyone was down here"

"I'm okay" Hiro assured as he was held up and embarrasingly dusted off "Forge wants to see you"

"He can wait" Hank dismissed examing the kid to make sure nothing was broken. Satisfied he ruffled the boy's Hiro "Tough little guy aren't you" not a question and before the time traveler had a chance to correct the statement Hank continued "What's your name?"

"Hiro" he grimaced

"Guess that explains why you're so tough, hu Hero" Hank smiled, not understandind it was the Japanese boy's real name and not a self proclaimed title like many mutants had "Come on lets see what Forge wants"

It was stange watching Forge and Beast interact. Beast lifed the jet as if it was a paper weight and Forge kept insisting it wasn't his fault the new kid was almost crushed.

They let Hiro follow them around as they walked to the hanger and Hank even gave the "lad" the important task of handing him tools until lunch rolled around. Hiro was far too stunned that he was actually helping CREATE the X-Jet to realize Hank just wanted to keep the 'little kid' in his sights.

Hiro stayed near Hank as the slender teen slipped on his shoes to hide his deformed feet. As much as Hank hated to admit it he needed them to work on the jet, besided walking around with his finger like toes curled in shoes hurt a good bit and he couldn't have that distraction well working on danger equipment. The kid didn't seem to mind his deformity in the least. He hadn't even brought it up. As if handing screw drivers to a fingered foot was the normalist thing in the world.

"Come on" Hank smiled ruffling the boy's hair "We've got a class to get to

###

Arthur yawned as he met the others on the field. Mr. Lehnsherr already in the middle of a lecture. A "stop fooling around" lecture. Great the brats pissed him off already.

It's been three weeks two days and nine hours since Magneto stared forcing him to to help out in class and the younger students were all driving him insane. Havok was getting to be the biggest pain in the ass. Normally Arthur liked the determined ball of energy but trying to teach a little kid like that was murder. As in he wanted to commit murder.

Arthur came from a long line of empathic mutants. Over three hundred years of gathering abilities and passing them down from generation to generation. His family was older then the USA! He'd trade his whole life to be worthy of that heritage. For the day his father would pass on the powers of 300 years of exploration to him. Most of these kids just didn't have that kind of work ethic. The kind were your bones cracked and your blood dripped like sweat down your shirt. It was far too annoying to be dealing with anything less.

Danny wasn't like most of the other kids in this haven. He would not only keep up but help push past their frail mortal limits.

"Phantom Theif" Mr. Lehnsherr suddenly called out "Would you care to thrill us with a demonstration" he must have noticed the boy was day dreaming great.

Arthur nodded responding to his second name. It was a family tradition to choose a new name once your abilities kicked in. It was your true name. After Mr. Lehnsherr heard this he thought it best to have all the students follow this tradition. Guess it was a way to further distance themselves from humanity. Made sense, they never were human after all.

Arthur, Phantom Theif, slowly walked up to the head of the class. "Through my ability we've come to better understand all mutations of this type" not boasting it just happened to be true "A mutant's brain has different brain waves, the electrical impulses that control our bodies are at a different frequance then a humans. Well touching my... victim I'd guess you'd call it, I can tap into that frequence and absorb the energy. That grants me the use of that power for a short while, depending how long I hold on. If I hold on long enough I can perminantly imprint that power onto my own brain but cut off the ability from my... Victim. Recently I discovered why that is but I'll need a vulanteer"

As anyone could figure why no one stepped up. Alot of these kids were new and just getting comfortable with their abilities.

"Havok" Arthur smiled seeing the terror in the little boys eyes. He knew he shouldn't but the kid had been such a pain resently.

The boy looked up to Lehnsherr but finding no help in the metal wizard's eyes stepped up to meet his fate.

The boy was wearing jeans and a vest on his bare skin. Not that odd if the vest wasn't covered in wires. The kid dished out alot of kinetic energy but couldn't really control it. A metal plate in the center of his chest helped him focus. There were also wires running down his arms being held up by elbow pads and the connecting to fingerless gloves. What looked like a woman's thimble was on both of his index fingers attached to the gloves by wires. It look pretty cool actual in a weird kind of way but who better to appriacate wierd then a house full of freaks.

"What do I gotta do?" Chris huffed

"Well Havok" Arthur smiled "Shoot that" he pointed to one of the many mannequin streached out along the huge yard

The boy looked at him hesitantly for a moment the held up his hand like a gun. You could see the pink energy surging around being forced to follow the path of the wires. The tip of his right index finger began to glow red before bursting out. The red light from his finger burst apart the mannequin.

"Good" Arthur slapped the boy's back stealing just a taste of that power "Now let me try" he streched out his index finger and forced the energy at the mannequin only to have it burst in flames, nothing as impressive as what the true owner did. He tried it again only to have the power fizzle out in sparks "Good" he smiled "That was just a tap. Now lets see what I can do with all of it" he grabbed the boy and pulled at the power as quickly as he could just in case Mr. Lehnsherr tried to stop him, not that the man would it's not like Arthur would really hurt the kid. Feeling the power burn into his brain he quickly let go of the boy "Now try to shot another manikin"

The kid stumbed a little but did as he was told, or at least tried to. Tear formed in the corners of his eyes as he attempted to call the power but none came.

Arthur forced a smile to show it was alright and raised his hand high into the air balancing his feet before suddenly launding out a titlewave of power from his palm. The kick back nearly causing him to topple over but his stance stayed true.

"Now" he grabbed the boy's head with both his hands and allowed a new light from a different power gently clensed the boy's skull "try it again"

The boy raised his hand and again the mannequin burst apart.

"I don't steal the power from my victim" Arthur explained to the rest of the class "but the amount of energy I have to take in order to perminantly copy it causes minor brain damage. Just a small scar that prevents my victim from using his ability. All I have to do is heal the wound and I get a new power with no cost to any party involved"

"And how exactly did you discover this?" Mr. Lehnsherr probed

"Me and Medic" Arthur motioned towards Danny "We were training and I accidently took too much so I tried using his power to heal him and... it worked" Arthur shrugged

"You could have just reversed your ability" Mr. Lehnsherr explained "Turn pull to push and literally given him back his ability"

"I know" Arthur blushed "but then I won't have discovered this cool loophole, besides I was kind of freaking out too much to think rationally" he admitted "Anyway we also discovered something cool about his power to"

"Medic?" Mr. Lehnsherr turned his eyes at the blonde british boy

"I don't just heal wounds" Danny explained "I can inflict them"

"And they hurt, trust me on this" Arthur laughed. He and Danny were always pushing their limits. It didn't make sense not to when Danny's power could bring them back to full health even from death. Danny once tested that on a cat. Okay it wasn't so much tested as Danny found a dead cat on the side of the road, freaked out, and healed the thing. Now the formerly dead cat follows Danny around everywhere and is well hidden inside the house, meaning everyone knows about the illegal pet cat named 'Zombie' but no one would dare mention getting rid of it out of fear of the amazing 'piss in your shoe' attack and who'd know what that crazy cat would do.

"Would you care to deminstrate" Mr. Lehnsherr asked and it took everything in the young empath not to laugh as an image of Danny pissing on someone's shoes popped into his brain.

Danny looked around the walked over to a nearby tree. After gently placing his hand on it the tree began to wither and die. The leaves fell off the branches curled as they dried and turned bitter. The color of the tree changed from a greenish brown to an unpleasent gray just as the tree approached death it began to heal. It's leaves grew anew and the healthy brown returned.

Mr. Lehnsherr smiled and nodded "good, anyone else" no one stepped forward "Then pair off in groups of two"

Arthur was all set to rush over to Danny when a firm hand stopped him "I believe you and Mr. Linderman have already learned a great deal from each other" Mr. Lehnsherr only used their last names when he was making a point "Perhaps you should try a different partner for today, Oracle" he called over that Shaw girl.

Arthur didn't have anything against Angela she just didn't seem that interesting, besides she was Deveaux's girl that's all he really knew about her. Other then Danny he didn't know much about the kids from Coyote Sands... well the girls from Coyote Sands. Other then dad, with a little help from Xavier and Lehnsherr, saved them from a government camp their wasn't much to know that wasn't rumor or exaggeration. A lot of rumors flying about Angela and her little sister Alice but none of them could really be true. They were just two girls living in a pretty much all boys school. There were like four girls and 11 boys, they were vastly out numbered.

"You two should try meditating. Clearing your mind to such a point may help filter Oracle's visions" that's another thing her power was lame. Seeing the future in your dreams, what use was that in a fight?

"Yes Sir" Arthur replied like a good little boy before holding out his hand. Without hesitation the girl shock it but that may have been more of a reflex then willingly giving some of her power to the empath. Regardless Arthur absorbed just enough of the energy to last about an hour.

They sat apart from the rest under the tree Danny killed then resurrected. Arthur closed his eyes and tried to calm his mind to a near dream like tance. His eyes turned as the world was engulfed in fire and smoke. Machines, living machines tore apart the world. Screaming, everything screaming. Then he saw himself, a much older him sitting in a parler with his small happy sons, two of them still toddlers, and a beautiful wife.

He couldn't help it. He smiled and proclaimed "you're going to marry me"

"There dreams, they aren't always right" was her Immedate response. So she's seen this before.

"To bad here I was hoping I'd marry someone prettier" he waited for the traditional slap to the face but instead he rescieved a "and here I was hoping I'd marry someone competent" he couldn't help but smile closing his eyes again "I think I'm in love" sad part was he was only half joking "Three boys: Nathen, Gabriel, and little Peter. No girls, must suck for you"

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Nope I rather like the sound of my voice, it's awful pleasant, so I figured I'd need to share it with the world. It just be rude to keep it all to myself"

"Right... How are you doing that?"

"What?"

"Seeing without sleeping"

"It's part of my gift" Arthur shrugged "well taking the energy, the power, I... feel how it wants to be used so I can uttalize it at it's full potential without much practise. That's usually why Magneto" motioning towards their instructor "pairs me off with someone else. So they can see just what their power is cabable of.

"With your power I need a great deal of focus, the kind you only get with advanced martail arts training (surprisingly large amount of sitting in that), to achieve. Honestly just taking a nap would be better. You can still direct it just the same either way, by not commanding the vision it moves where I want it to. To much more pleasent things, if you let it, but unpleasent things are the hardest to look away from. That's alot of cryptic 'no-helpy' nonsense but unfortunately it's the only way to describe it and at least I got to talk alot saying it"

###

Seeing Arthur sucking away the boy's ability Hiro instinctively squeezed his eyes tightly shut, trying to force the world to stop only to find it progressing completely uneffected "tai pinch" just seemed the most logical thing to say

###

A/N: students

Name: Armando Muñoz

Alias: Darwin

Age: 17

Mutation: Adapts to survive,

Name: Arthur Petrelli

Alias: Phantom Theif

Age: 17

Mutation: empath

Name: Danny Linderman

Alias: Medic

Age: 17

Mutation: healer

Name: Angel Salvadore

Alias: Dragonfly

Age: 17

Mutation: insectoid wings, spits fire

Name: Charles Deveaux

Alias: none

Age: 17

Mutation: telepathy

Name: Bobby Bishop

Alias: Midas

Age: 17

Mutation: gold transmutation

Name: Angela Shaw

Alias: Oracle

Age: 16

Mutation: dreams of the future

Name: Henry McCoy

Alias: none

Age: 16

Mutation: enhanced strength, speed, and endurance. Finger like toes

Name: Jonathon Silvercloud

Alias: Forge

Age: 15

Mutation: Intuitive Genius, arm shapeshifts as a result of nanites he injected into his body, nanites are also responsible for enchanced healing and slowed aging.

Name: Sean Cassidy

Alias: Banshee

Age: 15

Mutation: Audiokinesis

Name: Joseph Sullivan

Alias: Moody

Age: 15

Mutation: controls emotions

Name: Katherine

Alias: none

Age: 13

Mutation: manipulates kenetic energy

Name:Christopher Summers

Alias: Havok

Age: 13

Mutation: manipulates kenetic energy

Name: Maury Parkman

Alias: Nightmare Man

Age: 12

Mutation: telepathy

Name: Alice Shaw

Alias: Sky Witch

Age: 12

Mutation: controls weather


	4. Chapter 4

"This was a mistake" Angela stared up at the ceiling too shocked and ashamed to bring herself to look at the naked body next to her.

"Ouch! Here I was thinking I did a good job based on all the screaming" Arthur snickered rubbing his hand against her bare shoulder

"We shouldn't have done... THAT. I mean your not even my boyfriend. My boyfriend is a completely different person! I'm supposed to wait until I am married and I'm supposed to marry my boyfriend!"

"Hey, calm down" Arthur spoke in a low soothing voice "It's not like your engaged"

"I'm a whore who cheats on my boyfriend" she groaned covering her face with her hands "He's going to hate me"

"Shhh, come on you really need to loosen up. No need to be the Oracle all the time, stop looking at the future from time to time" he lightly kissed her temple "Just turn off your brain and enjoy the moment"

"Maybe you should think about the future more often" she throw her hands at her sides and quickly got out of bed

"What are you doing?" Arthur sighed watching her pull on her clothes at an impressive speed

"This never happened" she glared "Just go back to ignoring me and thinking of me only as Charles' girlfriend"

"I didn't know you were dating the professor" Arthur grinned

"You know which Charles I'm talking about!" She snapped

"Right, right as far as I'm concerned your Deveaux's shadow" he promised

She study him suspiciously before storming out.

"There goes the mother of my children" Arthur sighed. He couldn't get the image of him as an old man playing with his three children out of his head. He wanted the scene to come true so badly, wanted to hold those cute little boys in his arms. With that image in mind it felt more like she was cheating on him with Charles and not the other way around. She was supposed to end up with him after all.

He groaned getting up. Maybe he should take his own advice and pay more attention to the moment. After all his entire attraction to the girl was based on that one image. On the life they could have together.

Getting up Arthur decided it was best just to get ready for the day.

###

The hot water crashed against his skin, mixing with the soap as it rolled down his bare flesh, the contradiction of the cold air confusing his body and causing bumps to form.

Xavier gave a content sigh running his hand over his smooth scalp as the last of the soap left him for the drain. Turning off the water he slowly grabbed his towel and hopped out.

His wig was on a plastic head near the sink. Saloman kept telling him it was a shame to "hide that brilliantly crafted mind beneath a ball of fuzz" but all the same Charles felt self-conscious of being in his 20s and bold. He had little hair on his body and none on his head. He didn't even have eye lashes because of the massive psychic energy emanating from his brain. It wasn't the most obvious physical mutation, and he felt stupid in his wig next to Raven but she never even mention it. He knew she went through a 'phase' (as she called it) where she was practically never in her natural blue form if she could help it. He didn't understand it, given no one in the mansion cared about her being blue, untill he started losing his care. It didn't matter no one care because he certainly did and that must be how most people fault about their imperfections.

Drying himself off he pulled on his clothes and the wig and carefully placed his fake eyebrows on, yes he had fake eyebrows. He really went all out to look normal. He was a horrible example for Hank and Armando.

_'Arthur' _Charles telepathicly reached out to one of his older students as he stepping out of the bathroom.

_'Ah! Charles go away! I'm naked'_ The boy squeaked

_'You know I can't see you right?'_ Charles rolled his eyes

_ 'Not the point!'_

_ 'If I'm interupting private time feel free to-'_

_ 'Gross no!'_

_ 'Because it's perfectly natural for a boy your age to be-'_

_ 'You're just messing with me aren't you'_ Arthur mentally glared

Charles smiled but admitted nothing _'Chris needs your help training this morning after breakfast'_

_ 'Ahhhh, why me? That kid never takes training seriously'_

_ 'Well, as I've heard it, you've recently become very well acquainted with his ability'_

_ 'So I'm being punished'_ Arthur groaned

_'Now Arthur why would I punish you for traumatizing one of the younger students for the purpose of adding needless suspense to a group lesson'_

_ 'Traumatizing? Come on'_

_ 'How would you feel having your ability ripped away from you, presumably permanently'_

_ '... Alright I'll apologize to later but...'_ There was a mental sigh _'Fine I'll take the kid out back'_

_ 'Good, I'm sure with your help Chris will learn how to properly contol his ability'_

_ 'Now go away and let me get ready'_

Charles smiled braking the psychic link

###

"Vroom!" Chris screamed running around the lounge. He watched gleefully as Flash zipped around on the evening news, pulling orphans out of a burning building. The speedster was a blur of blue and red. Chris stared unblinking at the screen dying to get a glimps of the winged helmet.

The other members of the Justice Society weren't there to get in the speedster's way so the camera never left him.

This was it, the speedster was slowing down. The boy hopped in front of the tv bouncing up and down eagerly until... Something covered his eyes

"No!" Chris screamed pulling the hands away but it was too late the news wasn't covering Flash anymore "You always do that!" He cried turning to the truest incarnation of evil.

"Do what?" Danny faked innocence.

"Why?" Chris could feel tears prickling at his eyes but refused to shed them. The older kids already treated him like a baby no need to add 'cry-baby' on top of it "I was so close to finally... and you just... I hate you!"

"What are you yammering about?" Danny cleaned out his ear with his pinky

"Flash!"

Danny rolled his eyes wiping earwax on his pants. The squirt had a crush on the speedster or something and never took kindly to being interrupted. The boy usually giggled at bring snuck up on in most situations.

Chris was small, no bigger the a 9 year old, and acted like a little kid on 50 million cans of soda. That either made him fun to play with or a little ball of whining drama. Just Danny's luck he'd get the drama.

"Don't you have a stack of Flash comics as tall as this room?" Danny shrugged "What difference does it make if-"

"Because this was REAL" Chris interrupted "the real Flash in real action! And you made me miss it!"

"Like the last five miliseconds of it" Danny sighed

"I came so close to seeing his helmet" Chris cried "The cool one with the wings!"

"You'll get to see him again in another five minutes or something"

"I will not because you'll just-"

"I will not"

"Will to!"

"They didn't even caught a look at his head gear"

"Lair!"

"The camera guy messed up and Flash ran right passed him"

Chris observed Danny "You swear"

"Yes yes cross my heart and all of that" Danny yawned "Now come on breakfast awaits"

Chris stared suspiciously for a few seconds before following Danny out.

###

Hiro smiled taking a seat at the "children's table" next to Beast. His smile brightened at the tall boy with golden skin and pure white eyes that sat across from him. The boy was completely hairless with long limbs.

"Darwin!" Hiro chirped "You're Darwin the evolving boy, right? Am I right?"

"Guess it's pretty easy to recognize me" Darwin smiled

"Armando" Hank chimed "This little guy is Hero, he's been helping me work on the Next-Jet"

"Hero really, so we've got ourselves another super genius"

"no I... I don't know" Hank looked down at the little guy "What IS your power, I forgot to ask"

Hiro straightened up slowly waving his hand in front of him as he declared "I am Master of time and space"

"And that means what exactly" Chris spoke around his mouth full of eggs

Before Hiro could answer an older girl scolded "Havok you're being 6 different kinds of rude right now"

"Sorry Dragonfly" Chris swollowed his eggs

"That one down, 5 to go" she scolded

Chris took his elbows off the table "4" he up crossed his legs and took them off the seat "3"

Hiro didn't pay attention to the rest as his mind connected Havok to Alex Summers then to Scott Summers (Because you can't think of the name 'Summers' without connecting it to Cyclops) then to "Christopher Summers?" Hiro blurted out

"The one and only" the father of Cyclops smiled, wasn't he an alien in the comics? Guess he was just your average energy shooting mutant in this universe. Hiro was sitting at the same table and just across from the father of Cyclops! Of course he was too smart to just blurt names like that out and risk altering the timeline "Scott's, Alex's, and Gabriel's dad" he really should been anyway

"You've been talking to Kat haven't you?" Chris demanded "We're not even married yet and she's got all our kids names picked out! You know she wants five kids FIVE! She even wants one of them to be named Remy. What kind of loser name is Remy!"

"I think it's a fine name" the girl that had been scolding him added her two cents "It sound very rich, well educated"

"Geek name" Chris huffed

"You're getting married" Hiro blinked at the little boy in front of him

"Not for many years" Hank assured "Dr. Petrelli feels arranged marriages are the best way of insuring a happy home instead of relying on a couple of dumb kids to bump into eachother. Besides Kat and Chris have similar abilities, which their children will more then likely inherit, so they can understand eachother better"

"Stupid name" Chris mumbled

"Well I've got work I need to do" Hank stood up, grabbing one last a piece of toast, and walked out Hiro hot on his keels.

"We've got some work cut out for ourselves as well" Arthur smiled ruffling Chris' hair only to have the boy flinch at the touch. The kid really was freaked about the little demonstration. Arthur frowned at the realization "Come on, I'll be training you out back. Plenty of things need blowing up" the boy looked nervous but followed him out.

"First off" Arthur stopped once they were outside "I want to say I'm sorry" the kid looked surprise by that "I should have explained to you what I was going to do then made sure you were okay with it. We cool?"

"Yeah... We're cool" the boy mumbled

"Good, because I'm about to run you ragged" Arthur smiled

"Shouldn't I get my vest?" Chris asked undoubtably thinking of the vest Hank make him to help him focus his power and not the nice vest Charles bought him for his church clothes.

"No, that will only get in the way" Arthur smiled at the boy's puzzled look "Watch carefully now" Arthur took a few steps back before allowing the energy to burst around him. Heating it up until it turned red and aiming his hands at the ground.

Chris watched in awe as Arthur's feet slowly raised from the ground "You can FLY!" he exclaimed

"No" the energy fizzled away and Arthur landed back on his feet, knealing down to be eye level with the world's smallest 13 year old "You can"

If the boy's eyes got any wider they'd pop right out of his head.

###

"Nanites!" Hiro's mouth hang open

"It seemed like a good idea at the time" Forge shrugged taking a bite of his sandwitch.

They were sitting around the table in the lab, taking a forced brake courtesy of Raven. They'd spent the last few hours working until she stormed in reminding them all that they needed to eat. Still Hank felt he needed to at least look over the plans for the new device Charles wanted. Some kind of telepathic amplifier used to locate people. Hiro was calling it Cerebro and neither himself nor Forge want to belittle the kid for his "clever" contribution so they were just going with it. So far the ideas for making it still seemed impossible but Xavier was sure it would work.

"I was 14, give me a brake" Forge rolled his eyes taking another sandwich from the plate.

"Nanites!" Hiro exclaimed

"I thought it be a good experiment" Forge .

"I'm curious" Hank joined in "How is injecting tinny little robots into yourself a good experiment? What if you don't die a horrible death it's back to the drawing board?"

Too bad the few people that knew what the little robots were just wanted to yell at him for it instead of congratulating him on the amazing brake through "You shouldn't talk like that to your elders youngin!" Forge flailed about dramaticly "I simultaneously discovered the cure to all disease on top of quadrupling a person's life span, let's not forget that I heal nearly as quickly as you so-" Forge ended his sentence by sticking out his tongue

"The arms cool to" Hiro blushed

"Yes it is" Forge calmly agreed going back to his sandwich. His entire left arm was made up purely of the little robots and he managed to program in the two setting, arm and... super cool tool arm. The downside was he had to wear long sleeve shirts and gloves to his his metal prostetic well in public. No one really noticed his metal leg on account of his pants and shoes. He didn't even have to try and hide it.

Honestly injecting himself with nanites was a pretty desprate act. He'd lost his left arm and right leg in an accident. His experiments had a bad habit of... exploding. He couldn't really build any efficient cybernetic prostetics at the time because of his injuries so he took an exsisting project he was working on and altered the programing to better fit his problem. A few billion tweecks and he got it so the little buggers could replicate themselves enough to replace his missing limps... plus he figured he might as well add an extra setting in his arm to improve his work. Might as well get something out of it. If he was really smart he would have programed in alot of different settings but too little to late. He couldn't exactly mess with their programing well they were inside him, not without killing himself anyway... maybe if he added just a few extra features. A sword would be cool just for the hell of it.

"No" Hank interrupted his thoughts,

"No what?" Forge blinked

"You have that 'I'm going to make something that will blownup in our faces' look"

"I don't think it's likely to combust" Forge shrugged then quitely muttered "Maybe if I added a combustion canon..."

"I'd like to live to see 17 thank you very much"

"Why? You already graduated from Harved and working as a mad scientist for a millionaire"

"I'm not a mad scientist!"

"What benefits could your 17th year possibly hold?"

"I hate you" Hank glared

"Love please, let's not fight in front of the children" Forge mocked hurt and did his best not to laugh as the little boy's face turned red.

"And you wonder why everyone thinks we're off"

"Why are you so embarrassed of me?" Forge pretended to cry

"He's joking" Hank assured the little boy, who probably didn't understand what joke was being told "If you're done eating maybe you'd like to help me with the jet?" Hank suggested standing up. The kid instantly hopped up to his feet and followed Hank out of the room, leaving a no longer crying Forge with a plate filled with sandwiches all to himself.


End file.
